Army Maneuvers by Cullens Conquest
by Twilight Diversity Contest
Summary: Will Bella Swan be accepted into a man's army? Will her comrades have her back when they are on foreign territory? Will she be able to survive the heat? But most of all, will she be able to resist her attraction to her Captain?


Title of Story: Army Maneuvers.

Story Summary: Will Bella Swan be accepted into a man's army? Will her comrades have her back when they are on foreign territory? Will she be able to survive the heat? But most of all, will she be able to resist her attraction to her Captain?

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count): 9397

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Army Maneuvers.

When I was six, I wanted to be a princess, Charlie, my dad told me that if I wanted it enough it would happen. At six, I took that to heart, and imagined finding my prince charming sitting in a castle in some far off magical land; waiting for me.

That little fantasy ended the minute I saw a beautiful ballerina on the telly, I was eight at the time, and knew I wanted to be just like her. Beautiful. Graceful, and so pretty in her tutu. Unfortunately, when Renee, my mother, took me for ballet lessons it turned out that I wasn't very graceful or beautiful when I danced. I was clumsy and uncoordinated. My pretty tutu wasn't very comfortable at all and I didn't like the little slippers they made me wear. That was the end of my ballet career.

When I turned eleven, I decided I wanted to be a nurse or a doctor; I wanted to heal the world. Pretty lofty ambitions for an eleven year old, but even, then I knew I wanted to make a difference; I wanted to help people. Charlie, once again, told me that if I wanted it and I studied hard, then I could make it happen. So that's what I did; I worked my arse off at school, and made it my mission to train hard and succeed in my chosen field.

When I was eighteen, I decided that I didn't want to work in a hospital, I wanted to travel, maybe help the less fortunate. So I decided to join the one organization that could give me that. I joined the Army, a move that had Charlie skitzing out. I swear the man must have turned every color of purple and red when I told him. I thought for a second that he was going to have a heart attack. He forbid it, told me I wasn't allowed to put myself in danger by going to a foreign country, and getting myself killed. I broke his heart when I told him I had already signed up and would be starting basic training at the Defence College of Healthcare and Education within the month.

I enjoyed my apprenticeship work, emergency medical technician course, and my time in the ambulance on a clinical placement. I knew this was where I wanted to be; where I belonged.

That was the first time I had seen my father cry. Our relationship has not been the same since.

Now, I was heading for a new adventure; not a prince or tutu in sight. I was ready. I only hope it wasn't something that I would come to regret.

RAF BRIZE NORTON, OXFORDSHIRE DAY 1 07:59

Taking a deep breath I enter the building. First impressions are important and I can't afford for them to see my nerves. Walking over to the desk, I gave the soldier that sat there my papers and awaited my instructions.

"Private Swan?" I turn to face the voice.

"Yes, Corporal." Corporal Black had just been promoted to Corporal and by the look on his face, he took the job very seriously. There was no welcoming smile. Just straight up business.

"Welcome. Follow me, please. You are to be assigned to my section under Captain Masen." I follow behind him, my short legs keeping up with his much wider strides.

Through the window I can see the three sections that make up the platoon I am joining; all assembling on benches for the obligatory pre-deployment platoon photograph. Walking out from the building with Black, I see there is a Hercules airplane behind them. The Lockheed C-130 Hercules is a four engine turboprop military transport aircraft, capable of using unprepared runways for takeoffs and landings. It was impressive and daunting to see up close.

Corporal Black points to a group. "Swan, you are with 2 Section, double in and join them."

Dropping my kit bag I immediately join the group of men, edging my way at the side, falling slightly behind a small group of men. They were all chatting together like they had known each other their whole lives. Their easy camaraderie was off-putting and I found myself shying away from their glances. Suddenly, silence descends among the group and I stand on my tiptoes to see what has their attention. I watch as a man strides towards us and stops in front of our group, he doesn't speak, but he does not have to say a word to have them braced up and totally silent. This must be Captain Masen.

Looking over the group he speaks. "Can it really take you massive wankstains this long to get into your sections for a bloody picture?"

I can't help but let a small smile touch my lips at his words. Wankstains. Captain Masen's eyes immediately land on me. _He doesn't look happy, Bella.  
_  
"What are you laughing at Medic?"

"Wankstain, sir." I will the blush to stay down as everyone's eyes turn to look at me.

"Look at these men Swan. Every one of them is in my charge, so if you can't cut it as our Medic and part of the team I will have no hesitation in lobbing your arse out of the plane. Do you understand?" His green eyes pierced through me and I find myself unable to look away. _Tell him you understand, Bella_.

"Yes, sir."

"For the benefit of our new medic, who are we?" He takes a step back, his eyes never leaving mine.

"The Rattle Squadron, sir." I manage to stop myself from jumping as they bark their well-practiced answer in unison.

His eyes continue to pierce through me. "You are the Rattle Squadron because you are babies." His eyes move over the rest of the group. "I hope you come back as men."

Masen heads back to the front and takes his place with the three section Corporals; Black, Denali and Hunter, at the front of the platoon. I glance over at him, as the photograph is taken, he turns and meets my eyes briefly before looking back, eyes front.

After the photo, we step down from the benches to take a five minute break.

"Yo." My eyes widen as I look at the huge guy in front of me. "I love a medic me. I'm Madhead McCarty."

"Cos he's sick in the head... He'll need you, poppet." I move my eyes from the huge guy to see a slim, tall, honey blonde haired man smile at me. "They call me, Smooth Criminal."

"Because he's guaranteed to steal your knickers just from the sound of his voice." I turn to face the guy who has slid up from behind me making me jump slightly. He's tall and dark, his big brown eyes resemble a puppy I once had. His muscles are almost as big as McCarty's. "I'm Tyler." He thrusts his hands towards me, grabbing one of my small hands in his huge bear-like paws, he brings it up to his mouth and gently kisses it. "I look forward to working with you, love."

Everyone bursts out in laughter and Smooth Criminal pushes in-between us, making Tyler take a step back. "Now _Tyler_ , don't mislead Beauty here." He turns and stands beside me, placing his arm over my shoulder, making me slightly uneasy. "His name is Astronaut because he likes to think that he can make the ladies see stars."

 _Oh, bollocks… What the hell am I getting myself into? I wasn't used to this.  
_  
"I'm not the ladies man that Smooth here wants you to think I am, I'm a complete gentleman." Tyler or Astronaut, whatever his name is, turns his big puppy eyes on me.

I couldn't help but smile at him because I bet those puppy eyes of his had managed to rid many girls of their knickers. "You got something on your chin…" One of his hands come up to wipe his chin. "Oh, it's just a bit of bullshit."

The guys break out in laughter and Astronaut's face breaks out into a large smile. "I like you. I would be happy to show you the stars little Medic. Just say the words and I will take you there." He wiggles his eyebrows at me, and I become a little uncomfortable. I wasn't used to hearing this kind of talk, but I guess I needed to get used to it if I was going to make it as a soldier.

"No, thank you." I need to grow a backbone, otherwise I won't make it working with these men.

CAMP BASTION, AFGHANISTAN Day 2 10:06:59

We marched in full protective clothing, including helmets, behind Corporal Black.

"Left right left right left. Left right left right left!" His voice bellowed around us. "Right left right left right left right left. Left right left right! Section! Halt!" We stopped. "Right turn!"

Captain Masen, and who I believed to be Major Cullen, come out of a tent and approach our group as we stand in perfect order.

Masen stands at the front with Corporals, Black, Denali and Hunter.

"Platoon, Platoon atten-tion!" In unison, we stand to attention at the sound of Masen's instruction.

Major Cullen steps forward and addresses us. "Welcome to Afghanistan. You will be here at Camp Bastion for a few days assimilation." His eyes sweep over our group. "Then, you will to be deployed on a mission. You have an excellent Captain, he's on his fourth tour of Afghanistan, so you will do well if you listen and follow his instructions to the letter. Apply yourselves and you'll have a good tour." He nods to Captain Masen and steps back behind him.

Captain Masen takes a step forward. "Before you head to your tent dorm," his green eyes pause briefly on me as he looks over the group, "I'll be leading a P.T. Session at 05:30. Make sure you hydrate tonight and first thing in the morning. Any of you helmets not in top form and not giving me one hundred percent will get my new regulation combat boot up your arses. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Captain, sir!"

.

Standing outside of the ladies tent, I look around at the vastness of the whole camp. It was huge and I had a feeling that I would be getting lost a couple of times while I was here.

Walking into the tent I can see a few female soldiers are lounging around, trying to get some shut-eye, sorting kit and equipment, reading or listening to music. They seem so at ease and it does nothing to calm my growing nerves.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I turn to face the beautiful blonde who has her hand out.

"Bella." I shake her hand and look around uneasily. "It's bloody hot, innit?"

She smiles at me making me relax slightly. "You'll get used to it. Dump your kit. That bed's free, next to mine."

"Thank you."

"No problem, let's get something to eat." I follow her out of the tent and head towards the food containers. Pizza Hut. KFC. I guess it was better than rations.

Standing in line, I see some of the Rattle Squadron approaching. Madhead, Smooth Criminal, and the guy they call Sniper walked past me sending me friendly smiles, but Astronaut stops in front of me, his smile wide and places his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't wanna be eating junk food before a Captain Masen P.T. Session! We're off to the healthy tent!" I roll my eyes, and take a step back, making his hand leave my shoulder. _Why did he rub me the wrong way?_

"Don't worry about me, mate. I'll still be running while you're breathing out your arse! A pizza is not going to slow me down." His smile doesn't waver, if anything it gets bigger.

"You been looking at my arse, Beauty?"

"You wish." I watch as he runs to join his buddies heading into what I presume was the healthy tent. Before he enters, he turns and blows me a kiss making me roll my eyes.

.

That night I couldn't seem to fall asleep, even though I was completely knackered. My mind would not shut-off. I was where I wanted to be, but I couldn't help but feel a little homesick. I missed Charlie, Renee and even my stupid box bedroom. I breathe shakily, trying to hold in the overwhelming emotions.

"You alright, Bella?"

I turn on my side and see Rose staring at me from her bunk. "Yeah, I'm just a little homesick," I smiled what I hoped was a believable smile.

"You'll be alright in a couple of days. You can't afford to be distracted on the mission Swan, so suck it up."

I guess she was right, I needed to be focused while on the mission or I could get myself killed; or worse, someone else.

CAMP BASTION, AFGHANISTAN DAY 3 05:35

Captain Masen is leading the run around camp. I'm in full kit, and the heat along with the dust is slowing me down more than I would like. The rest of the guys aren't struggling at all and those feelings of failure are slowly setting in.

"Left right left right."

As we run around camp I can see the other sections doing their drills nearby. I look to the front and see Captain Masen slowing down. _Oh great, he's going to notice I'm lagging any moment now._ The sweat pours out from under my helmet and I can feel it start to gather on my top lip.

"Left right left right." I will my legs to follow the instructions. I was used to running in full kit, but the weather back home was never this hot. "Come on, Swan!" I look up and see Captain Masen, running backwards, his green eyes locked on mine. "Are we all acclimatizing to the conditions!?" He shouts aloud and a couple of the guys still have the energy to shout back _'Sir'_ but I'm scared to open my mouth for anything but breathing. I will myself not to glare at him but I must have been unsuccessful because he gives me a small sexy smirk before he ruins it by opening his mouth. "Right, we're sprinting the last sixty, go!" Masen turns and sprints ahead, the rest of the group keeping up easily. I know I have no chance at keeping up with the group and I will the tears that are building away.

Why the hell am I feeling so emotional? _Get a grip, Bella._

INSTRUCTION TENT - CAMP BASTION 08:00

After showering and changing, we all sat around waiting for our mission details. I listen as Madhead McCarty teases Sniper;who told me I could call him Seth if I wanted. From what I could hear Seth had apparently gotten shot down by a married soldier.

"I didn't know she was married, man. Give it a rest." I listen to them all snigger and at that moment I envy the easy friendship they have.

Silence descends among the group and everyone stands to attention as Captain Masen enters.

"Relax lads! So, we're out of Bastion in the morning and heading to our Forward Operating Base." He points to some pictures that are on the board behind him. "This will be home for the immediate. When we arrive at the village, we will link up with a small tally of the Afghan National Army. There's a small Taliban cell causing quite a bit of an upset in the area." He looks around the room. "Any questions?"

"No, sir." Everyone answers but me. Things are about to get real and I'm still an emotional wreck.

He points to an aerial view picture. "Right, our task on the ground is to support, assist and advise the Afghan National Army with patrols around the general area and facilitate the local children a safe passage to their school." He looks around meeting my eye before nodding to Corporal Black, and leaving the tent.

Black steps forward. "Right, you'll be flown out in your sections at 04:00 hours tomorrow. So, tonight I advise you to have an early night, and if any of you have anything that needs medical attention, then you are to see the medic."  
"Sir!"

He leaves and Tyler turns towards me, "I have a huge medical problem, Beauty." He leers at me and flicks his eyes down towards his knob.

McCarty steps forward. "Easy Astronaut, you're bordering on sexual harassment now. I'm sure Beauty can have a laugh with the best of us, but give her a break, man."

"Sorry, Beauty." He uses his puppy eyes again and I can't help but laugh.

"God, how often do you use those things?" I point to his eyes. "I'm fine, we're good, put those puppy eyes away. My god, you're cheeky." They all laugh, and I can feel myself relax a little.

I watch as the rest of the group leaves and I sigh; I really need to get a grip on my emotions. As I exit the tent, Smooth Criminal is leaning against a pole, waiting. "I'll escort you to your tent poppet." We walk in step with each other, neither one of us saying a word.

I look at the thirty foot fences topped with triple concertina wire that ringed the camp, the six foot high razor wire that sits between the two fences, and the thirty foot high blast wall; manned heavily by armed soldiers. These were what was keeping the bad guys out; for some reason they didn't look like enough. I know there were also infrared cameras and motion detectors that prevented anyone from staging an attack on land or overhead, but when you're here and you know what's out there, on the other side, they don't make you feel any safer.

We make our way past Camp Leatherneck and I see the Marines doing their drills as we pass. I wonder if one of those guys would help me with my obvious lack of stamina. I look at Smooth Criminal. "I proper failed this morning, didn't I? I was knackered before we even reached halfway." I look at him and see a comforting smile. "I've run in full kit loads of times, but the heat just got to me."

"You're not the only one who was slowed down poppet, the heat is hard to get used to when you first get here, give it a couple of days." We stop in front of the women's tent. "I know you're not too keen on the whole nickname thing, so you can call me Jasper if it makes you feel better." He smiles and turns, heading back to his tent.

"Seriously," I watch as he turns and raises an eyebrow. "Jasper? Smooth Criminal's name is Jasper!"

He gives me the middle finger. "Shut it, Isabella." I can't help but giggle at his retreating form.

Maybe he's right. I obviously just need a couple of days to get used to my new surroundings.

CAMP BASTION, AFGHANISTAN 04:10 INSIDE HELICOPTER

Captain Masen starts to speak. "The next six months will define the rest of our lives. There will be moments on this tour that you will never forget. Both good and bad." I watch Camp Bastion get smaller as the helicopter takes off. I look around in awe as we fly over mountains, marvelling at their size. "It's not about looking after number one, it's about looking after numbers 2 to 12 in your section. That way you will always have 11 people watching your back... That is why the British Army can never lose. It's what separates us from the enemy. We are a team."

My eyes are now on Captain Masen as he finishes. "This mission is not going to be easy. We want to leave this place in a better state than we find it. Stay focused. Stay Alert, and stay alive. The day you are less than 100 percent focused on our task is the day that shit happens." He looks around the hold at everyone. "I will be coming home with a full team, is that understood?"

"Sir!"

After about a forty minute ride the helicopter lands and we all get out, crouching until we are told it was safe to stand. We make our way towards the Forward Operating Base and I let my eyes take in my surroundings. I watch the locals run around, and I smile at a little boy who waves at me. Entering the compound I look around and grimace at the 'Welcome to Hell' sign.

"Swan!" I turn to face Captain Masen. "There is a tent setup as a medical centre, it's not what you are used to but beggars can't be choosers. This is the time to get over your issues." His eyes soften, slightly. "You'll be fine, trust me… I mean, trust your team to keep you safe." I nod and watch him leave.

 _Trust him! Trust my team! That's easier said than done_.

BASE COMPOUND DAY 7 05:15

We are getting ready to go on patrol and I can feel the tension building. No matter how many times I have done this over the past couple of days I couldn't stop the nerves from taking over. As we leave the compound I see men on the side of the road, Captain Masen briefly holds up his gun to the Afghan men before lowering it again. The Afghan men lift up their clothes to show that they are not armed and hurry away. Flash, whose name was actually Gordon, is up front with the IED detector and Sniper is behind him, his eyes vigilant, not pausing on one spot for more than a second; I can't help but join Sniper in his observations of our surroundings.

"You doin okay with the heat, poppet?" I look up at Smooth Criminal and smile.

"Yeah, it's getting easier now. It's still too hot though, innit?"

"I hear you, poppet. Captain doesn't even break out in a sweat. He's like a piggin machine."

I watch as Captain Masen talks to the Afghan interpreter/translator and have to agree; he seems to have no problem dealing with the heat, to be honest, he never seems to have any issues with anything at all. He's like a block of ice, cold and not easily thawed, even in this stifling heat. _I bet he's also very hard to the touch._ I stifle the chuckle that was building. No matter what I feel about Masen, he is extremely easy on the eyes; his bulging muscles and bright green eyes make me melt, that is until he opens his mouth and then I feel like suturing it shut. I don't know if he had a problem with me; sometimes I feel as if he's expecting me to fail and other times I catch him smiling at me as I interact with the rest of the guys.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoes around us blasting into the compound wall behind us. Then another. Then another one in front of us, sending up a cloud of dust. We all scramble for cover in a ditch at the side of the road. My heart is hammering in my chest and I can feel myself start to hyperventilate.

"Contact left! Contact left! Take cover!" Captain Masen's voice is calm and I hope that means that everything is going to be okay.

Corporal Black takes charge as Captain Masen speaks to the compound tower. "Does anyone know where the shots came from?"

"Think it was from the compound ahead Corporal." Tiny, who ironically was six foot seven, leaned up over the ditch to look at the empty building ahead.

"Keep your head fucking down, unless you want to lose it."

My heart still hadn't returned to normal and I don't think I could crouch down any lower without digging a hole.

The interpreter is talking over the radio and I hear the word 'Khaza,' he turns to the Captain and speaks to him."You sure?" Captain Masen asks, his eyes flicking over to me.

"They are saying they are targeting the female." The interpreter's voice reaches my ears, and I feel the panic well up inside me.

 _Fuck._

Captain takes the radio and speaks quietly into it, before turning to speak to the group. "Contact 300 meters ahead. Four shots. Single shooter." He makes his way closer to me, his eyes watching our surroundings. "Head back inside, now." He looks at me, "Swan, I need you to breathe." I take a deep breath and will myself to calm down. "Thrombo will run with you, okay." I look at him and know he can see the panic in my eyes. Someone whose nickname was Thrombosis was running with me. The slow moving clot was running with me. He chuckled like he knew what I was thinking. "You'll be fine," his hand grabbed mine and squeezed it. "I promise."

"Okay."

"I'm going to stand and shoot towards the compound to distract them." My eyes widened and he leaned forward, his lips close to mine. "Just ignore the shots… Trust me." Trust him he says. Ignore the shots he says. That's easier said than done. It's not his ass that's gonna be riddled with bullet holes.

I wasn't calming at all, but I knew I needed to put on my big girl knickers on and suck it up.

"Madhead. Flash. Go." I watch as the big guy runs like a graceful gazelle. _Who knew.  
_  
Captain Masen turned to face me again. "Right, Swan on the count of three." I nodded. "ONE. TWO. THREE." As I stand, Captain Masen stands and aims his gun at the distant compound and starts to shoot at it. In my head, I can't help but picture him in a suit shouting, " _Say hello to my little friend_."

I run, my heart beating frantically in my chest. The guards at the base tower also shoot at the wall of the compound. I can hear so many shots that I can't figure out if anyone is actually shooting at me.

As soon as I make it inside the base I fall to the floor and the tears start to fall.

 _God, I'm such a soft arse._

I look up to see the guys jumping around together, looking like deranged school girls at a One Direction concert.

"That was some Call of Duty shit right there, innit?" I watch them continue to hug each other, their chests puffed up all proud.

"I haven't seen Madhead run that fast since Dirty Donna was after copping off with him in Jumpin Jaks." Smooth Criminal laughs with Seth.

McCarty punches Jasper on the shoulder. "Shut up you bunch of tossers." He grumbles for a couple of seconds before his eyes light up. "D'you see me proper run though?!"

The guys all laugh and Thrombo joins in the banter, "You've had loads of practice. You run a mile before you will get a round in."

I look around in disbelief; was I the only one who was shitting myself during that whole ordeal. They suddenly stop jumping around and I knew Captain Masen was behind me, I could feel it.

"What have we just learnt?" My head swivels round to look up at him, his eyes meet mine briefly before returning to the guys; who have now gone silent. "Every time we step outside of this compound we need to be totally alert. Everyone's eyes need to be completely focused on our surroundings." He watches the guys before turning his eyes back to me. "Medic. Please follow me."

I jumped to my feet and followed behind him. Making our way to the medic tent; neither one of us spoke until we had made it inside. Captain Masen turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

I paused. _Am I okay?_ No, I'm friggin freaking out on the inside. "I'm okay."

His green eyes search mine, "You're not okay." I opened my mouth to argue but knew it was pointless. "I know you might not believe me, but you will get used to it soon. Don't let this incident mess with your head, Beauty." My eyes widened at the use of the nickname the guys had given me. "That's what they call you, right? Beauty?" I nod, unable to speak. "Mmmm… It definitely fits." And with that he walked out of the tent calling out to the guys to stop 'arseing around' while I was still frozen in place, gaping after him like a fish.

 _He thought I was a beauty._

AFGHAN VILLAGE DAY 12 10:00

"Excuse me." As I ran through the colorful market stalls I could hear the locals speaking in Pashto to each other. Probably wondering what the crazy woman was doing running through their village. "Excuse me." I reach the woman and touch her shoulder, making her turn around quickly and take a step back. "Sorry. Here." I hold out the bracelet that had fallen off her wrist, the clasp broken. "You dropped this. I hope it can be fixed."

She looks at me with a frown before looking down at my hand, comprehension dawning on her, as she sees her pretty bracelet. Slowly she takes it from my hand offering me a small smile before turning and walking away. I stand staring at her retreating figure until I feel something pull on my pants. Looking down I can't help but smile at the colorful goat trying to eat them, its whole body had been colored with various dyes making it look like the goat version of a rainbow. I giggled and turned back around, heading towards the rest of the group.

"Swan." I could hear Captain's voice over the crowd. "Isabella, I swear to God." He stood in front of me, his green eyes blazing. "Do you realize how much danger you just put yourself in?"

"I'm sorry, sir." I lowered my eyes. "She dropped her bracelet and I just wanted to give it back to her. I was trying to be nice."

"You do not run around after the locals here and stop being so nice. It's dangerous, do you understand?" _Jeez, talk about overexaggerating._ His voice hardens and his finger raises my chin to make me look into his eyes. "More importantly, you don't put yourself in jeopardy. I need you to stay safe."

.

I was still feeling incredulous at what happened at the market today. _Does that mean Captain Masen cares for me?_ Maybe I was reading too much into it. _He did call you Beauty.  
_  
"Fuck, this dust is like smoking forty fags a day." I look over to Flash as he lights up another cig.

"Maybe you should quit." He turns to me, shock written all over his face.

"Why would I quit? This is the only good thing in my life at the moment." He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Unless you want to…" I throw a water bottle at him, joining in with the rest of the guy's laughter.

Madhead sits down beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Beauty is too good for you, Flash. She needs a real man."

I stand, pushing his arm off my shoulder and make my way over to where the ANA soldier stood beside the food tent.

I give him a small smile, "Hi." My eyes widened in shock as he spat onto the ground and walked off.

"Ignore them Beauty." I turned to see Captain Masen beside me. "They are not used to women like you."

"Like me?"

"It's a very different culture over here. I need you to not get too involved. They have been watching you interact with the local women and they don't approve." He gives me a small smile and takes a sip out of the tin cup he's holding. "Stay neutral and don't get involved with the politics over here." He looks at me for a minute before speaking again. "I need you… one hundred percent by my side."

I don't remove my eyes from his. "I am."

OPS ROOM COMPOUND BASE DAY 14 07:00

We had been in here for an hour and the heat was getting to me.

"The ANA will remain at the checkpoint here," Captain points to an image on the projector, "and we will maintain a presence within the village itself here," another image. "So that the kids can return to school. They are planning more attacks imminently. So be vigilant guys."

Black takes over. "The buildings opposite the school are empty. To the rear of the school is a compound which we will also control. We leave in two hours guys, so be ready."

"Sir!"

VILLAGE AFGHANISTAN DAY 14 09:30

"Swan you can setup a med center over there?" Captain Masen points to a room next to what would be the lookout room. "Just the basics, okay. Basheer will help you."

"Sir!"

I head to the room and start to setup my equipment. Basheer is quiet and I can't stop myself from chatting on, I always hated silence, even as a kid. "I bet you can't wait to get rid of us, eh?" I look at him. "Do you not like me, too? Would you like me to shut up?"

Basheer looks at me, a small smile on his lips, "You're okay."

I smile big at him, he's the only Afghan man to respond to me since we arrived. "Yeah? Are you married?"

He looks at me for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, I have a family." He frowns.

I feel my lips pout. "Oh… Then I bet you definitely can't wait to get rid of us."

"A peaceful Afghanistan is all I want."

I smile at him, "I hope you get it." We work together, setting up a makeshift bed. "What did you do? Before you worked with us?"

"I taught at the University in Kabul. English Literature." Basheer pulls out some of my equipment and sets it up on the bedside table.

"What made you give up your job at the University? This can't be something you want to do or you would never have trained to be a teacher."

Basheer's face falls, and I instantly regret my question. Before I can tell him to ignore my big gob he speaks and the heartbreak in his voice makes my throat close up. "They came into my village while I was away." He looks at me and I can tell whatever he's going to say is going to be bad and I want to take my question back. "They killed my wife and child. I fight because it is right. I fight for my country, I fight for my family." With that, he finishes his task and leaves the room, thankfully not seeing the tears that fall over my cheeks.

I continue to let the tears fall as sit on the bed. Looking out of the window I see Flash having a fag and Madhead trying to sneak up behind him. _Am I cut out for this?_ I have yet to see one of the guys fall apart. _Maybe I should have just stayed home.  
_  
"What's up, Beauty? You got sand in your eye?" I laugh and wipe away the remaining tears before turning to face Astronaut.

"Yeah… This sand is a bitch." I look at him. "Are you not worried?"

"Nah… Nothing's going to happen today. This is just a precaution." He smiles big. "The real fun starts next month when we head to the village over the mountain. I can't wait." He squeals slightly in excitement and rubs his hands together while dancing around. What was wrong with these blokes? They have no common sense at all.

"Yeah, fun." I grumble to myself as he continues to dance and pretend to shoot at imaginary bad guys.

.

Walking back to base I feel relieved that we've had no action today, and pray for the remainder of our stay here to be this easy. Talk about wishful thinking.

I can't help but take in my surroundings with a smile. No one would believe me back home if I told them.

"What has you smiling Swan? You imagining Seth without his kit on?" I look up at Captain Masen, not realizing he had come to walk beside me.

I smile as Sniper turns to touch his arse, whilst making a sizzling noise. "Yeah, he's hot stuff, sir." I giggle. "But no, I was just thinking that no one would believe how beautiful Afghanistan is. It's proper nice."

"Yeah, I guess it is nice. Well, the parts that the war hasn't ruined." He grumbles something about the Taliban. "I would live somewhere like that." He points over to the mountains. "Maybe in the mountains?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. No bullshit, just peace and quiet." I look at him seriously. "We would need Wi-Fi, though. I couldn't live without Wi-Fi."

"Yeah." He nods and then laughs. "I would also need a Starbucks, I'm seriously addicted." He frowns, "I guess I wouldn't make it in the mountains after-all."

"Me neither… We seriously have it good back home, don't we?"

"Yeah, we're lucky." He starts to fallback, sending me a wink before falling in step with Basheer and the other Afghan soldiers.

 _He's lucky I don't lick that well defined jaw of his._

BASE COMPOUND MEDIC TENT DAY 20 07:54

I'm packing my bergan with my five liters of water and cans of oils when Flash pops his head in.

"Debriefing Beauty. Ops tent now."

"Coming," I smile and follow him out of the tent and into the Ops tent where Captain Masen and the rest of the crew are waiting.

I watch as Black looks at everyone, his usually serious face gone and in place a beaming smile that I have never seen from him before. It made him look handsome and more approachable. "Right, you titheads; today it's 3 sections turn to patrol, so that means it's a rest day for us."

I frown and look at Flash, "I thought we were having a debriefing." He shrugs and leans forward as Captain Masen speaks.

"Okay, guys I know we were supposed to be having a debriefing, but things have changed and we will be leaving for the mountain in 48 hours. Have fun today because shit is about to get real." Everybody cheers and Black throws a football towards the guys. They waste no time in leaving the tent, fighting over who was in goal first.

I can't make myself move. 48 hours… 48 hours before we head towards the enemy. 48 hours before the shit will officially hit the fan. Placing my head between my knees, I concentrate on my breathing. _You can do this Bella. You trained for this. This is what you want to do._ No matter how many times I tell myself I am prepared for this; I know I'm not. I joined the army because I wanted to help people; carrying guns and having to potentially shoot someone wasn't what I envisioned when I first decided to join the armed forces. _You knew what you signed up for, stop moaning and put your big girl knickers on._ God, my inner voice was such a snippy bitch.

"You okay Beauty?" I raise my head to see Captain Masen at the opening of the tent.

"Yes, sir." I didn't feel like explaining to him that I was being a soft sod, so I placed my head back between my knees and stared at the ground below. I felt him sit beside me, his body so close it made me shiver. _God, I needed to get a hold on my hormones._

I feel his hand stroke over my hair, making my breath catch. "You're going to be fine Beauty." Lifting my head, I turn to look at him. "Do you trust me?"

Do I trust him? Looking into those green eyes of his, I realize that yes, I do trust him. He's a terrific Captain and I know he would do anything to ensure his team's safety. "Yes, I trust you. You're an amazing Captain."

His smile is blinding, "Why thank you, Beauty." He leans forward, his lips just inches away from mine. "I promise, Bella, I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." It takes every ounce of control I have not to close the distance and allow my lips to touch his. _He's your Captain. Not only is it against the rules, but for all you know, he has somebody waiting for him at home._

His eyes flick down to my lips before he jumps back; standing, he takes my hand and pulls me up from the bench. "Let's go and have some fun, yeah? The guys have a karaoke machine, can you sing?" I shake my head, my eyes focused on his hand in mine. "Me neither. Come on, let's go watch these idiots make fools of themselves." He keeps a hold of my hand until we reach the tent opening, squeezing it once, he drops it and runs over to the group of men playing football.

The rest of the evening is filled with laughter and I find myself having a good time despite what lay ahead. I danced with everyone, and even tried my hand at playing football, much to the other's amusement.

BASE COMPOUND DAY 22 MASTIFF ARMORED VEHICLE 05:54

I watch as the guys load the Mastiffs, everything is packed up from the camp and put onto the lorries. I can't help but look around the place and take in the memories. _It's strange but I'm going to miss this place._

"You ready, Beauty?" I can't help but smile at Captain Masen.

I nod, "I'm ready, sir."

"Ladies first." I climb in behind Madhead, smiling when Captain Masen sits besides me.

The mood in the Mastiff is subdued, whether it's because the guys were tired or they had finally realized what lay ahead in those mountains I didn't know, but it did nothing to settle my nerves. I watched as the village came alive from the window; the children on their way to school, the women on their way to the market. I could only hope we made some sort of difference to their lives, helped in some small way.

"The guns on the bus go." Astronauts voice makes me cringe into Captain Masen.

"Bang, bang, bang." Everyone joins in with him. "Bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang."

"The guns on the bus go." His smile is wide that I can't help but smile with him, even if I don't feel as happy to be heading into action as the guys, I can't help but find their joy infectious.

"Bang, bang, bang." Their voices all rise in volume, making me laugh at how ridiculous they sound.

"All day long." I feel breath on my ear as Captain Masen sings the last part and turn to look at him, eyebrow raised. He shrugs unapologetic and nudges me slightly causing me to laugh again.

"Okay guys, that's enough. We should be at the next village by 0800 hours, I need you all to be focused on the task at hand. We are going in blind here." Captain Masen is right, we have no idea what lies ahead of us.

Everybody goes quiet and serious discussions start up. Warm breath hits my ear again. "Are you ready?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm shitting myself though."

"It'll be okay, I promise." His eyes are intense and it makes my breath catch. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "I'll be fine."

His eyes flick between my lips, eyes and the guys behind me. His hand grabs mine and squeezes it briefly before letting go. "You better be fine-" He grumbles under his breath making it hard to hear the rest of the sentence.

AFGHAN MOUNTAIN VILLAGE. DAY 22 08:37

Everything seemed to be going great, the Afghan Army had already begun to set up camp, making our job much easier. Captain Masen helped them finish setting up the Ops tent, getting it ready for our debriefing, while the rest of us had breakfast.

"You ready for tomorrow, Beauty?" I look over at Smooth Criminal and smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I can't help the shiver that creeps up my spine when my eyes flick over to McCarty. He seems to be trying to fit his whole breakfast in his mouth in one bite. Its disgusting but I can't seem to look away, I have never seen a man stuff that much food in his mouth.

I clear my throat to gain his attention, "You do know that isn't your last meal, right?" I laugh a little when his cheeks turn pink. "You will get fed again, you Ganit."

"I'm a growing boy." He speaks with his mouth full and I watch as a baked bean falls from between his lips and lands in the middle of the table.

"Say it, don't spray it Madhead." Smooth laughs as we watch Madhead clear his mouth by guzzling a litre bottle of milk, the contents spilling down his front. God, he's as messy as a newborn.

OPS TENT, AFGHAN MOUNTAIN VILLAGE DAY 22 11:00

Captain Masen is pacing in front of the whiteboard. "Right. Tomorrow we leave for the Taliban Compound at 0600 hours. This is what we are here for, I need you all focused and ready. We will be heading towards Kabul, once we reach the river here." He turns and hits his hand on the large map pinned to the board. "We will meet up with a section of Afghan National Army then proceed, on foot, to the Taliban's base." He looks over our group his eyes pausing on mine. "I need everyone to be well rested and hydrated, so get an early night. I expect everyone to stay safe tomorrow and being tired is a sure way to making mistakes."

We all make our way to our dorm tent. The guys all seem to be okay with what lies ahead of us tomorrow. Their easy banter started up as soon as we left the tent, I guess I'm the only one, as usual, who was feeling the nerves about tomorrow.

"Swan," I turn to see Captain Masen at the opening of the Ops tent. "I need a moment with you to go over your duties as medic tomorrow." He turns and heads back inside the tent, not waiting to see if I replied. Waving off the guys I head into the tent, hoping that Captain Masen would not see the fear in my eyes about tomorrow.

Captain Masen was standing in front of the board, his back facing me. I walk over and stand beside him, "I know what my instructions are for tomorrow, sir. I can do this."

"I know." His voice is low and his hand runs through his hair.

"Did you need something else, sir?" He turns to face me, his eyes looking intently into mine.

"Yes," he takes a step closer to me. "I'm sorry, Beauty. I can't… I need." He seems to struggle with his words until he finally just mutters 'Fuck it' under his breath. Before I can speak his mouth is on mine. It takes me a moment to grasp what is happening, but as soon as I do, my lips move in time with his. His hand curls over the back of my neck and he growls against my lips as he pulls me closer. Then all too soon, it's over. We both gasp for air as we parted.

His hands grasp my face. "Tomorrow you make sure you're safe, do you hear me?" I nod. "You follow my orders, no variation and no heroics." I nod again. "Now is not the time for any serious discussions, but we will have one once all this is over." I can't seem to speak so I nod my head again. "Good. I need to go now." I nod again. _Seriously, Bella open your mouth and speak. Goddamn it._ With a final kiss to my lips he swivels around and walks out of the tent.

 _Did that seriously just happen?_

AFGHAN MOUNTAIN VILLAGE DAY 23 05:53

Wearing full battle dress I finish loading up the Mastiff with my medical provisions. Everyone is ready and raring to go, and my nerves seem to be holding up fine for the moment.

Getting ready to climb into the Mastiff, Smooth Criminal comes up behind me and lifts me up onto the bed of the truck. ''In you go, poppet." He jumps in himself, taking the seat across from me. The doors are closed once Captain Masen takes a seat beside me. With everyone and everything in order we are finally on our way.

Clearing his throat, Captain Masen addresses the group. "The ANA have secured the checkpoint location, the Taliban base is 100 meters away. Once we reach the river I need you to get into your teams and aid the Afghan soldiers in the capture of any Taliban men. We may be armed but we do not take any lives if it is unnecessary. Shoot to detain them. Only shoot to kill if it is unavoidable."

"Sir!"

"Any questions?"

"No, Sir."

TALIBAN BASECAMP, AFGHANISTAN DAY 23 12:00

I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my body, shouts and gunshots can be heard all around me and my senses seem to be hyperaware of my surroundings. My orders are to stay back away from the fight unless I am needed to treat somebody.

"Swan, man down, man down." I hear Sniper's voice through my radio.

"On my way. Where are you?" With my gun in front of me, I make my way slowly into the camp grounds.

"You see that small white building to your right? I'm there. Can you see me?" I look and spot him on the ground sitting beside a prone figure.

"I see you."

"The coast is clear Beauty."

Laying low with my gun ready to fire, I make my way towards Seth. My heart is hammering in my chest from fear, excitement, I don't know? But I do know I'm scared shitless. No matter how much time I spent preparing myself for this, I knew I wasn't prepared.

Once I reach Seth I see that it's Thrombo who has been injured, he has a bullet wound to his leg and is loosing a lot of blood. Grabbing my kit from my bag I grab a cord and make a tourniquet around his leg. Once the blood flow starts to slow down I try to get Thrombo to speak, he seems too quiet, no cries of pain or cursing. I fear he may go into shock.

"Hey Thrombo." I wait until he looks at me. "Look at you. Getting yourself shot just to have a holiday. I know your game, you've had enough of seeing my ugly mug all day, haven't you? Eh?"

Sniper seems to be panicking, "I'm sorry Ian, I didn't see him until it was too late."

"It weren't your fault Seth." I look at Thrombo. "So your name's Ian? I like it. Much better than Thrombo."

"Yeah." His voice is low, but I'm relieved he responded to me.

I grab Seth's hands and push them over the wound on Ian's leg, "Apply pressure, I need to radio for help."

Grabbing my radio I contact the ANA that we're stationed nearby. "This is medic-" Before I could say anymore a loud explosion sounded and I felt myself being thrown up into the air and landing with a thud. Everything went quiet, my whole body hurt and my ears were ringing, my head was throbbing and I felt like someone was sitting on my chest. It was hard to breath and I didn't know if it was because I had injured myself severely or because of the smoke that surrounded me.

Captain Masen came into my field of vision, his pretty face twisted in horror. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't make out the words.

"St-... me."

I coughed, "What?" My voice was barely a whisper, but he seemed to know what I was saying.

Leaning forward, he spoke directly into my ear, "I said stay with me. Do you hear me?" He leans back and looks into my eyes before leaning back down. I feel him press a kiss to my ear. "I need you to stay with me. You are not getting out of our talk, Beauty. Me and you have got a lot to discuss."

"Yeah." I croak, the words burning my throat.

"Yeah, a whole lot of talking. We need to figure out our future." His words become clearer now as the ringing dulls.

"Captain." My head swims as black spots appear in my vision.

"Shhh… Save your strength. I'm not going anywhere." He kisses my forehead, making my heart skip a beat.

I need to say this, maybe it's the hit to the head, but I can't let the darkness take over until he knows. "I love you."

He seems to choke on a sob, or maybe I was seeing things, but before he could respond by telling me I was crazy everything turns black.

CAMP BASTION MEDICAL CENTRE DAY 29 11:09

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

God, I feel like I have been hit by a truck and that damn beeping noise was doing my head in. I try to open my eyes, but am blinded by the light.

"Bella." _Shh Captain. My head feels like I went round for round with Madhead in a Vodka drinking contest._

I hear laughter. What the hell was so funny?

"Sorry baby." Quiet words are whispered into my ear. "Open your eyes Beauty." I try again and notice the lights are dimmed. Opening my eyes, I am met by bright green eyes and a wide smile. _So beautiful._

"Not as beautiful as you." _Huh… He's a mind reader now._ More laughter comes out of that beautiful mouth and I can't help but smile. "I'm so happy to see those gorgeous brown eyes." I want to ask him what happened but I feel so tired. _Was Sniper and Thrombo okay, did we win? What the hell happened and why did everything hurt?_

"Shh… Everyone is okay, a little bruised but okay. Yes, we won, but that isn't important right now." His hand strokes down my cheek. "What's important is that you get better, you rest and I will be here when you wake."

Flashes come back to me and I close my eyes with a groan.

 _Oh god. I told him I loved him. I don't even know his first name and I told him I loved him. I mean it's true but could I sound any more like an idiot? What kind of future could we have?_

"The best kind." My eyes open, meeting his stare once again. "We can have the best kind of future, Beauty. Don't worry bout a thing." He leans forward and kisses me on my lips. "I hate to let you go back to sleep because you have been sleeping for far too long as it is, but you need it." His warm breath washes over my face as he speaks. "And my name is Edward. Edward Masen." _How did he know what I was thinking?_

More laughter reaches my ears, "You are speaking out loud baby. Now go back to sleep. I will be here." I feel my eyes get heavier, sleep soon overtakes my senses.

"Oh, and Bella." I force my eyes open, looking into his serious green eyes. "I love you, too."

 _What?_

"Sleep now, sweet dreams." His voice ordered me and I start to lose the fight against sleep. "I love you and our future is going to be great. Don't you worry. I will sort everything. Just rest."

Sweet kisses are placed on my forehead, cheeks and finally my lips before sleep overtook me. And just as ordered, sweet dreams of my green-eyed Captains danced around in my sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave this author some love in the form of a review.**

 **Please remember that this contest is anonymous. We would appreciate it if you'd pimp out the contest as a whole and not single out certain entries. If you know who wrote an entry, please don't give any indication which would lead to disqualification. This includes hinting or even guessing in reviews. We don't want to have to disqualify anyone.**

 **We also ask that you refrain from adding any entries to communities until the winners are announced.**


End file.
